Getting to Know You
by miserylovesme8
Summary: Misao and Aoshi are in a relationship.problem is, aoshi refuses to open up to her. so in search of the truth, misao goes undercover, trying to get aoshi to open up, but can misao keep up with her plans her will everything go utterly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I do not own anything, not even my ipod, the only thing I do own is my mind, body, and soul. This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply.

Hope you guys like this one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

7:35

Misao woke up that morning when she felt a finger rubbing up and down her arm and knew exactly who it belonged to. She snuggled closer to him and breathed in his wonderful scent. She opened her eyes to look up to gaze at Aoshi. Not surprised to find him awake, Misao again, like every morning she slept over, asked, "What's wrong Aoshi?"

And like every time, he answered the same. "Nothing." In the same monotone voice. But she knew he wasn't. Instead of starting an argument again, she snuggled closer to him. But it didn't last. She felt him trying to get up and like every other time, she tried to hold him down. But he got up anyway. Grumbling, she flipped to her side and watched him walk to the bathroom and close it.

Misao sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could do. Before, she would wake up next to her sleeping boyfriend, Aoshi, watching him sleep. She'd spend nights watching him sleep. She'd kiss him, sometimes waking him up. Sometimes, she'd even wake up to find his grey green eyes watching her sleep. Even though Aoshi never did talk much, and probably never would, she knew he loved her. But now, everything was different. She'd wake up to find him awake and staring at the ceiling. And now he hardly talked at all. Misao knew something was up, she just wasn't sure what or how to get Aoshi to open up to her.

At first they had started out friends, they had shared a special bond. Both of their parents had died, and they had both been raised by the same man. But soon that bond had grown even more bright and tighter. Even though it had token Misao years to earn Aoshi's trust, she did. They soon became more than friends. Aoshi was the first to leave. Being two years older than misao, he had left for collage along with the money his parents had left him. It was enough to pay for his collage and more. Aoshi had told misao that when she was done with school, he'd be waiting for her.

But those two years seemed like twenty years instead of two. But finally with Jiva's permission, she packed up her stuff and set out to find him. Knowing actually what collage aoshi went to, Misao surprised herself and others as she made it into the same collage. Misao was able to find a dorm, with a great roommate. It wasn't until two nights later that in the middle of the night, there was a loud knock at the door. Being the deep sleeper she was, her roommate Kaoru had opened the door.

It had been Aoshi. At the sound of his voice, Misao had shoot up in bed. In the door way was Aoshi. She had knocked down Kaoru and jumped on Aoshi. Never had she been that happy in her life. And without thinking, she had kissed him, tongue and all, hugging him to death.

They had gone back to his apartment. They had talked away the whole night, or at least Misao had. Everything had fallen into place after that. She would sleep over at his apartment sometimes and they'd go jogging in the mornings or sometimes she'd walk with him to his classes. Not being the morning type, Misao had signed up for afternoon classes while Aoshi had morning classes.

But most of that had changed. They didn't do all the things they used to do. And god damn it, she was going to find out why.

But how? Aoshi wouldn't talk to her. He didn't talk to anyone. So who would he talk to? Who?... YES

And that was when it hit her. If Aoshi was to talk to someone, it would probably be someone who would listen, someone who wouldn't judge. Not a stranger but maybe a kind homeless person? Misao couldn't help but grin wickedly. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, she sat up in the king size bed and grinned to herself. Misao and Aoshi always walked to the bus stop together, even though he had more than one car, he enjoyed walking, but anyway, if a homeless person would ask for a dollar, Aoshi would give him ten. One time, Misao had overslept and Aoshi hadn't woken her up so ass she chased down the street for him, she had tripped into some bushed and heard him chatting away with an old homeless guy. Never had she heard so many words come from Aoshi, and he had sounded happy.

Misao was grinning non stop. Even though she knew it would be wrong to deceive Aoshi in such away, she felt like she had no choice left. If Aoshi was hiding something from her than she would find out. Unable to contain herself, Misao started laughing at her well laid out plan.

"Are you alright Misao?" she quickly stopped laughing, forgetting that Aoshi was near. She smiled at him, "I'm fin…" oh? Misao couldn't help but watch him shrug his naked shoulders. God he looked so good. That was one thing in their relationship that hadn't changed. He was still tall and gorgeous. She loved the way his raven hair fall into his eyes, how tall and perfectly built he was, and no matter how monotone his voice could get, it was still sexy. He was all hers. But not for long. If she wanted to keep Aoshi, she had to get him to open up to her.

Misao huffed a determine sigh. She would get Aoshi to open up, even if it meant going against everything she stood for. She had given him the chance to let her in, but now it was her turn.

"Misao?"

Misao almost jumped when she came out of her thoughts to find Aoshi only an inch away from her face.

"Umm…"

"Are you okay"

She couldn't help but smiling at that. He did care. "You do care." She teased, knowing, that Aoshi wasn't one to show affection.

He rolled his eyes and started to move away. Misao wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down.

"Kiss me." She grinned

"Misao, if you…" he began but she cut him off.

"I said kiss me, now!" misao said, closing her eyes and pushed her lips at him, waiting for the kiss she so wanted.

She felt a quick peak on the lips from him.

Angrily, she opened her eyes to look at the expressionless face of her so called boyfriend.

"That's not a kiss, I said to…" but before she could finish, he wrapped her up in his arms and gave her the strong passionate kiss she had wanted, but to her demaze, it only lasted a sec and than before she could grab him, he was out of reach.

"We have to go, or we'll be late." He left the room with those final words.

Now Misao was defiantly determined to get through to Aoshi, no matter what.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Down the street walked a couple, one a foot taller than the other. Misao loved walking to get breakfast with Aoshi. Every day before Aoshi's classes, they'd go get something to eat before heading to the bus stop.

Like every other day, as they walked, hand in hand, (Misao's doing not Aoshi's), they turned heads, well at least Aoshi did. Misao was used to people looking at them. Aoshi either didn't care or didn't notice.

They proved that opposites do attract. Misao wasn't short but sure as hell couldn't make it in the modeling business. Aoshi was tall, very. She was energetic and was always smiling. She was carefree. Aoshi, on the other hand kept to himself. He was quiet. Misao felt proud to walk down the street hand in hand with Aoshi, even though she had to force him to, she knew that deep down, he liked it. She was sure of that.

They entered the little sandwich shop that they always went to and sat at their usual place in the far corner. They ordered the usual and began eating when their food arrived. And like usual, Misao did most of the talking, and in response, he nodding, as it was a sign that he was listening.

As Misao was finishing her story about how she and another one of her friends had skip classes, she spotted Kaoru running down the street. Misao waved at her as she was walking by, shocked, Kaoru smiled back and turned to come in. at the same time, Misao felt Aoshi get up from her side.

"I need to go, I'll see you later." She watched him pay for the food, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Aoshi wasn't a people person. As Aoshi left the store, Kaoru sat down across from her, a smile on her face. Misao could tell she was as excited as her. Misao couldn't wait to tell Kaoru about her plan.

"You go first." both girls said before turning into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, guess what just happened." She could tell Kaoru was about to explode.

"What, you got a tattoo?"

"No. Kenshin asked me if I wanted to have diner with him tonight!" both girls shrieked, turning a few heads. They quieted down and tried to calm down.

"He what? Oh my god." Misao couldn't believe it. Kaoru had been chasing Kenshin around fro years, and now he finally had asked her out.

"I know isn't it great? I totally have to go shopping. You have to come. Anyway what about you what up with you." She asked, clearly still excited about her date.

"Okay, you know how Aoshi's all quiet and how I complain about him not opening up?" she asked.

"Yeah…." Now she was getting interested. Misao was always talking about aoshi but something was up.

"Well, I've got a plan."

Misao explained everything to Kaoru, from that morning to how she came up with her plan.

"Are you sure it the right thing to do, I mean wouldn't that be lying to him?" she asked, not sure that that what Misao was planning was right. "I mean, what if he finds out that you lied to him?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Anything to save our relationship." Misao knew her plan would work, it had to.

"Alright, let's go look for my dress and we can see what we can find to disguise you."

Both girls walked out of the store, with bright hopes in their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright,

"Disclaimer" – I do not own RK, I do not own the characters, I do not own aoshi, yet.

Chapter 2

Misao sat down on a near by chair, waiting for Kaoru to come out of the dressing room. It felt like ages, they'd already gone through half the dresses here, yet Kaoru always found some flaw, whether it was the color or the length. Everything had to be just right for her date with Kenshin. Misao was surprised that after four years of hints, Kenshin had finally asked Kaoru out. Misao thought that it would've taken another four years.

Misao sat there, pondering on how exactly her plan was going to work. She knew for a fact that despite how Aoshi appeared on the outside wasn't always how he felt on the inside. Misao wanted to get into his brain and she was sure her plan would work. For one, Aoshi could talk, duh, the problem was that he wasn't talking to her. Misao had seen Aoshi talking to people, like an old guy by the bus station. Never had Misao seen his mouth move so much in an hour. And what broke her heart was that Aoshi didn't mind talking to strangers but did with her, and she wanted to know why. So her plan went as followed, she would dress up like a boy, but homeless, she'd befriend him, follow him around and…and the rest she'd just have to think up.

Misao looked at the bag at her side.

Knowing how Kaoru took ages when it came to shopping, Misao had dragged them into a hand-me-down store. While Kaoru's face was full of disgust, Misao was giddy. Never did Misao picture herself trying of find the ugliest clothes in a store. And she had managed to find it. It was a big fat coat that that was worn and had holes on it and a lot of patch work. She also found a pair of pants big enough for her and not too tight but was ugly and worn. While bathing in a sea of acomplainess, she felt Kaoru breathing down her neck. She had left with more than she had thought. She brought a thick pair of glasses, an ugly pair of gloves, and beat up old shoes. All under ten dollars.

Kaoru had grown up in a very wealthy family. The only stores that Kaoru would set foot in were the ones with high price tags, just like the one they were in now. A few seconds later, Kaoru came bursting from the dressing room. She had on a tight blue dress. Two thirds of her back was showing and in the front was a low neck line. The end of the dress flared at her knees. Misao clapped and yelled bravo but received an angry glare from the manager and Kaoru.

"Misao this is not a play, do you want them to throw us out?" she puffed, clearly tried and frustrated.

"No, I'll be quiet. Besides, you look great. I think we have a keeper." She smiled at Kaoru encouragingly, yes the dress looked great on her but Misao also wanted to go home. Than she remembered that she had class. Damn.

"You think, doesn't it make my…" Misao zoned out, thinking about Aoshi. How good he smelled and how nice his skin felt against hers. When they kissed, when they really kissed. Being in his arms, his hands stroking her legs and arms and…

"Misao? Misao!" Misao blinked and looked up at a displeased Kaoru.

"Sorry, just tried. You look great." Please sama help her.

"I don't know she questioned," spinning around and looking at herself in a mirror.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about what you're wearing under the dress?"

Misao saw a light flash in Kaoru's eyes. Than she realized what she had said would led to more shopping. Why did she have to say that?

"You're right! Oh my god." Kaoru walked quickly on bare feet and sat down next to Misao. "What if tonight's the night that I, you know, Me and Kenshin."

Misao tried to picture it but stopped herself. She didn't want to picture that. Plus, Kenshin was too…too Kenshin.

"Kaoru, I don't think that Kenshin is…umm"

"Oh my god. What do I do? It'll be my first time. Oh god. Misao you have to help me."

Misao watched as Kaoru looked at her fro an answer.

"Ummm…can we not talk about it umm here?" She was trying to avoid the question as best as possible.

"Right. Come on."

Misao was grateful to have left the store and thank god Kaoru had gotten the dress or that would have taken even more time, all they had to do now was to go find shoes, jewelry, etc etc etc. Dear God, what had she done? Before they continued, Kaoru dragged them into a coffee shop.

Food! Misao was happy enough just sitting down, not surrounded by clothes. They took the furtherest seats from ear shot and sat down. That was when she realized that Kaoru wanted an answer to her question.

Misao pretended to focus on something but Kaoru knew her all too well.

"Misao! You better start talking now. Because if my night with Kenshin isn't perfect because you wouldn't tell me something, I'll hold it against you forever."

Well when she had put it like that.

"What do you wanna know?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

By now, Misao had gone through three cups of coffee. She had told Kaoru everything from her losing her virginity to Aoshi, to more personal things. But soon Misao broke down. And Kaoru was quick to comfort.

"Why does he hate me!" Misao cried, her face red with tears falling. Kaoru tired to clam her down. People were starting to stare.

"I'm sure that Aoshi loves you, he just has some inner demons he needs to face. He loves you." Kaoru tried to be convincing but was failing horribly. She had never talked to Aoshi a lot. Kaoru only say him with Misao. But one thing she did know was that Aoshi never showed his feelings. And she knew for a fact that no matter how much Misao denied that it bothered her, her crying today showed just how much she was hurting.

As she tried comforting her, Misao's phone rang and Kaoru picked up.

Aoshi had only arrived home couple of minutes. He headed straight for his deck to study. Half way through, he decided to call Misao, Knowing reminding her that she had classes in an hour. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed her number and waiting for her to pick up.

The voice on the phone wasn't Misao.

**Aoshi:** "who is this?"

**Kaoru:** "Aoshi?"

**Aoshi:** "where's Misao?"

**Kaoru:** "umm she's can't come to the phone right now, she umm…" 'she was at a loss of words'

**Aoshi:** 'and that was when he heard the sniffing, he knew it anywhere. He had heard Misao crying before, whether it was because of a dog she couldn't keep to falling off her bike when they were little. Alert and worried for Misao's safety, Aoshi was up and ready to go get her. "Where are you guys, I'm coming to---"

**Kaoru:** "I don't think that's a good idea, umm, I've umm, I'll take care of her"

**Aoshi:** "I want to talk to her"

Kaoru: "umm not now Aoshi, trust me, she'd in good hands okay, bye"

**End of Call**

Aoshi wasn't sure what had happened. He sat back down. The last time he had heard Misao cry was when they had reunited that night when he came to see her at her dorm room. Even than, those tears had been happy tears, tears of joy, tears that said I love you and I miss you. He could only hope that she wasn't crying because of something he had done. Or something he hadn't

……………………………………………….

So that's it. For now, it gonna get good later on. Ha ha ha ha ha cough. Ha!


End file.
